Rhennthyl D’Imagisle
Summary Rhennthyl is an imager. He is the eldest son of Chenkyr D'Factorius and Maelyna D'Chenkyr. He had two younger brothers; Rousel D'Factorius (now deceased, and survived by his widow Remaya and son Rheityr) and Culthyn D'Chenkyr, and a sister Khethila D'Chenkyr (by Imager's Intrigue ''she gains the status of a full factor and the requisite name change to D'Factoria). Born in 731 in the city of L'Excelsis, he graduated grammaire in 745. He did not prove to have the temperament nor skills to follow in his father's wool business (Alusine Wool), and was accepted as an apprentice to master portraiturist Caliostrus. In 755 Rhennthyl was left destitute after a curious fire destroyed the studio of Master Caliostrus and took his life as well as that of his son Ostrius. It was during this year that Rhennthyl discovered his emerging imaging abilities. After failing to find a position with another master portraiturist, he crossed the Bridge of Hopes to Imagisle (location of the main campus of the Collegium Imago, where persons with imaging abilities are trained and developed). After successully displaying imaging ability, he was accepted into the Collegium. Due to the strong capabilities he innately possessed and would develop, he rose quickly in the ranks of imagers, gaining master level within a year. Due to several situations he was instrumental in resolving, he became Collegium liaison to the Civic Patrol in L'Excelsis. After further adventures he became a Patrol Captain in the Third District. After the bombardment of Imagisle and the deaths of senior imagers Dichartyn and Poincaryt, Rhennthyl was recalled to the Collegium to assume the duties of directing Collegium security. He developed a relationship with Seliora D'Shelim prior to his arrival at Imagisle, and this continued and strengthened during the intervening years, eventually resulting in marriage and the birth of their daughter Diestrya (in honor of her maternal great-grandmother). Powers and Stats 'Tier:' Likely '''8-C' Name: Rhennthyl D'Imagisle, more commonly Rhenn Origin: The Imager Portfolio Gender: Male Age: 32 at the end of the last book Classification: Human, Imager, Pharsi Powers and Abilities: Limited Reality Manipulation (Imagers are capable of creating a great deal of physical objects out of thin air so long as they are skilled enough, along with creating things such as invisible shields or projecting sheer force, among other things.), Martial Arts (Was made to train in various combat arts for his role as a Patrol Officer.), Peak Human (As another part of his aforementions training, he went through rigorous physical training.), Limited Precognition (As a part of his Pharsi heritage, he can occasionally predict things that will happen in the future through 'Farsight flashes', although he generally doesn't have any clue as to what they mean.) Attack Potency: Likely Building level (Was able to topple a large stone tower with his imaging powers, although the exact size is unknown, it is logical to assume it is tens of meters tall, seeing as it was meant to observe acres of land.) His Imaging abilities can bypass conventional durability. Speed: Peak Human (Imagers are not much different from humans in physicality, although he was noted for being one of the fastest members in his training group. Was able to blitz several bandits in physical combat without getting injured.), likely higher with Imaging (Imaging is depicted as happening instantly at the merest of thoughts) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (He should be around this level from his constant exercises) Striking Strength: Street Class (He can easily defeat groups of bandits with his bare hands) Durability: Street level (Survived getting shot quite close to the heart.) Building level with shields (He is well noted for the strength of his shields, and was able to take the explosion of a large temple using them. Was able to deflect a bomb that would have destroyed the entirety of his home. Was able to completely negate an attempted attack from a fellow master-level Imager, who should be comparable to himself.) Stamina: Superhuman (Managed to continue staying up after getting shot quite close to the heart, even having the state of mind to keep the wound from bleeding using Imaging.) Range: Melee Range without Imaging. Hundreds of meters through Imaging (Imaged a line of Caustic back to a sniper, Imaged bombs that were fired from a boat that was 'back a half mille' from his position.) Standard Equipment: Poison testing strips, and can obtain weapons if need be, such as guns although due to the nature of his powers, this isnt exactly needed. Intelligence: Rhenn is noted many times for being a rather gifted Imager, and he has been given a good deal of education while in the Collegium. He is shown many times to be a gifted detective, and has an excellent grasp upon Chemistry, Biology, Politics, and Philosophy. He often has 'hunches' that tend to be quite correct, even without having any proof, and this is noted several times. Weaknesses: If his shields take an attack head on, rather than being angled, they can leave him unable Image for a long time. Imaging is stated to require 'work' and 'energy', which means that there is a limit to his imaging, especially concerning metals. Imaging beyond lead is much harder than normal Imaging, although not impossible. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Imaging Shields:' Rhenn can create powerful and invisible shields that can stop both Imaging and physical force, as well as use them to bend light in such a fashion that he becomes invisible. *'Caustic:' A common technique Rhenn uses throughout the series, he Images Caustic Soda, also called Lye, into his opponents eyes or chest, either blinding or killing them. *'Air:' Can image a bubble of air into the aorta, which if done successfully, causes heart stoppage and death, used to execute two prisoners in the first book. *'Poison:' Capable of Imaging poisons, such as Pitricine, anywhere he pleases, although primarily in the brain, resulting in almost instant death. *'Energy Draining:' Master Imagers, such as himself, can drain the energy from any living thing to fuel their Imaging powers, including that of their foes. *'Stones: '''Rhennthyl has shown many times to be able to image stones wherever he pleases, most commonly used as an offensive technique, as he images one into his opponents heart to instantly kill them. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Imager Portfolio Category:Humans Category:Book Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Protagonists